Agence de location
by Manion-chan
Summary: Lorsque les personages de Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn!;Yami no matsuei;Bleach;Junjou Romantica;Kaichou wa maid-sama;Vampire Knight;Skip Beat!;Loveless se retrouvent dans un château en Angleterre, il peut se passer un tas de choses...
1. prologue

Agence de location

Bonjour tout le monde me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures. Cette fois, je ne suis pas seule à traumatiser nos persos adorés ma cousine est de la partie~

Il s'agira d'un crossover de dix mangas différents. Nous avons aussi deux personnages : Maxine et Manion qui correspondent à nos pseudos respectifs. Tout ce petit monde sera entraîné dans une histoire pleine de rebondissements (nous l'espérons) et d'humour (nous ferons de notre mieux).

**Auteures :** Maxime-Charms et manion-chan

**Disclaimer :** Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn! (Akira Amano); Yami no matsuei (Yoko Mastushita); Bleach (Tite Kubo); Junjou Romantica (Shungiku Nakamura); Kaichou wa maid-sama ( Fujiwara Hiro); Vampire Knight ( Matsuri Hino); Skip Beat! ( Yoshiki Nakamura); Loveless (Yun Koga); Special A class (Minami Maki); Fruit basket (Natsuki Takaya)

**Résumé : **Quand les univers se rencontrent dans un château en Angleterre, il peut se passer un tas de choses…

**Petit prologue :** Maxine et Manion habitent un château à quelques kilomètres de Londres mais au décès de leur grand-père, elles héritent du domaine mais aussi des dettes de ce dernier. Intervient alors une idée assez surprenante : ouvrir un club où les clients auraient la possibilité de louer les hommes travaillant pour les deux jeunes femmes. Commence alors une recherche active de garçons pour devenir les employés de ces deux cousines le démon et l'ange déchu.

« Cette discussion reste entre ces quatre murs, tu es d'accord ? »

Voilà pour l'introduction. J'espère qu'elle vous donnera envie de lire ce qui suivra même si nous ne publierons pas rapidement nous écrivons par mail mais nous pouvons quand même avoir un imprévu. Bonne lecture pour la suite.

Bises, Manion-chan~ Maxime-Charms~


	2. Chapitre 1

_Voici le premier chapitre rien que pour vous, ô chers lecteurs(trices). Nous espérons que ça vous plaira~ Bonne lecture et ENJOY ! _

**Chapitre 1~**

Alors que le soleil se couchait sur l'Angleterre, deux jeunes femmes se disputaient.

- Non non non et non je ne veux pas quitter le château !

- Maxine gronda Manion. On a rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure avec le notaire!

- Tu sais bien qu'il veut seulement nous virer pour récupérer la propriété!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une petite idée...

Sur cette concession mystérieuse, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en route vers le village.

Celui-ci se situait à quelques kilomètres de Londres et pourtant bon nombre de personnes arrivaient à se perdre en chemin. La plupart du temps, c'était des étrangers au sang chaud comme en témoignait la dispute de deux hommes.

- Je vais te mordre à mort sale herbivore!

- Kufufu~ Ce n'est pas moi qui ai oublié de remettre de l'essence.

L'un était grand et souriant. Malgré le froid ambiant, il ne portait qu'une longue veste en cuir sur laquelle de longs cheveux indigo tombaient en cascade de ses épaules jusqu'à la hauteur de ses reins. Si on faisait attention à son visage, on se rendait compte que ses traits étaient fins et qu'un sourire ironique était omniprésent. Son regard était des plus perturbants car si son œil gauche était bleu, le droit était d'un rouge sang avec un numéro inscrit dedans. C'était lui qui avait sorti ce rire particulier.

L'autre était un peu plus petit que le premier et semblait bien moins sociable. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais et mi-longs ses traits étaient sévères et lui donnaient un certain charme. Personne ne pouvait nier qu'il s'agissait d'un asiatique et pourtant, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu sombre où il était facile de se noyer. Lui portait également une veste en cuir mais plus courte que celle de l'autre homme et accompagnée d'une écharpe où un oiseau dormait. Hibird.

-Oya~ Je pense qu'on va devoir pousser cette voiture jusqu'à une pompe à essence, plaisanta le dénommé Mukuro.

-Tu pousseras cette voiture, herbivore, renchérit Kyôya.

Ils n'étaient pourtant pas loin d'une habitation ou plus précisément d'un domaine. Ils le savaient car tous deux l'avaient remarqué sur la carte locale qu'ils avaient achetée à présent, il leur suffisait d'attendre que quelqu'un passe pour faire du stop. C'est à ce moment là qu'une magnifique voiture passa à côté d'eux avec deux jeunes femmes à bord. Enfin, quand je dis voiture, le terme limousine serait plus approprié : longue, blanche, vitres teintées à l'arrière. A leur grand étonnement, cette magnifique voiture de luxe s'arrêta près d'eux. Deux jeunes femmes en sortirent avec un grand sourire la plus petite sourit puis annonça aux deux hommes qu'elles allaient à un rendez-vous mais que si à leur retour ils étaient encore à attendre, elles les ramèneraient chez elles pour la nuit.

-Kufufu~ Voilà qui est intéressant…

-Hn.

-Merci mesdemoiselles, nous comptons sur vous dans ce cas.

Mukuro s'autorisa un clin d'œil vers les deux jeunes femmes qui remontaient déjà dans le véhicule avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Tout compte fait, à présent, elles étaient motivées pour leur entretien chez cet arnaqueur.

En effet, leurs arguments effondrèrent ceux du notaire et c'est encore une fois qu'elles ressortirent victorieuses de cette joute verbale. Tout ce qui leur manquait à présent, c'était d'un peu de temps pour mettre leur plan à exécution.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu ne penses pas qu'ils feraient l'affaire demanda Manion.

-Il y a peut-être moyen. S'ils sont toujours là, on aura qu'à leur demander de faire affaire avec nous, renchérit Maxine.

Pour leur plus grand plaisir, les deux hommes étaient toujours sur le bord de la route à attendre qu'une âme charitable passe. C'est avec un grand soulagement qu'ils embarquèrent dans la limousine. Tous deus se présentèrent Rokudo Mukuro pour le plus ouvert et Hibari Kyôya pour le plus réservé.

-Alors les garçons, est-ce que ça vous dirait de travailler pour nous ?

Le lendemain matin.

Maxine et Manion étaient dan le salon de l'aile est en train de discuter lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent.

Elles s'arrêtèrent de parler pour écouter leur réponse à la proposition faite le jour avant.

FLASH BACK

- Alors les garçons, est-ce que ça vous dirait de travailler pour nous?

Les interpellés tournèrent la tête vers celle qui venait de parler. Elle était brune aux yeux gris-vers; elle avait l'air d'être la plus sociable des deux et pourtant lorsque la blonde se mit à rire on aurait pu en douter.

- Voyons Manion, présentons nous d'abord déclara-t-elle.

- Oui tu as raison. Comme vous l'avez surement compris je suis Manion, Manion Cole et voici ma cousine Maxine Mason.

- Enchantés mesdemoiselles fit l'illusionniste d'un air charmeur. Je suis Mukuro Rokudo Et voici Hibari Kyôya, mon demi-frère.

Le dit demi-frère émit un bruit de dégoût avant de se tourner vers les deux femmes et de déclarer avec méchanceté:

- Je le savais une opportunité comme cela ne pouvait pas venir sans que l'on donne quelque chose en échange.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre proposition est honnête rigola la blonde.

- Nous aimerions juste que vous nous aidiez à mettre en route notre agence de location. Nous vous laissons jusqu'à demain avant votre possible départ.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- Nous acceptons, nous ne voulons pas aller rejoindre notre "famille".

- Expliquez nous ce que nous aurons à faire précisément pour cette fameuse agence de location ajouta Kyôya.

Avec un petit sourire malicieux, Maxine commença à expliquer l'idée à peine développée dans la limousine.

Eh bien voilà, notre grand père est mort nous laissant des dettes. Les employés les plus vieux sont partis en retraite et les plus jeunes n'ont rien et restent avec nous et continuent à nous servir comme loyer. Le château est bien entretenu, nous avons donc décidé d'ouvrir une agence de location.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à boire, Manion sonna, interrompant ainsi sa cousine dans son explication.

- Zero, va nous chercher du café s'il te plait. Vous voulez quelque chose ajouta-elle à l'intention des frères.

- Non merci dirent ils en cœur.

- Et prend la bouteille de Brandy tant que tu y es cria Maxine avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

Voyant leur air interrogateur, la petite brune décida de leur expliquer que plus tard ils en auraient besoin. Sceptiques et quelque peu paniqués les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers leurs hôtes.

Maxine recommença sa petite histoire. « Hier matin, lorsque nous vous avions croisé la première fois, nous allions chez notre notaire. Pour travailler avec notre grand-père, il fallait être peu scrupuleux. En effet, c'était un célèbre voleur en son temps et personne n'a jamais trouvé de preuve de sa culpabilité. Il avait donc accumulé un nombre incalculable de choses mais a dilapidé quasiment toute sa fortune en jeux et mauvais placements. Heureusement, nous avons réussi à préserver le château et nous avons découvert que le notaire était aussi l'avocat et le conseiller de John. Notre grand père souffla Manion devant le regard complètement perdu des Mukuro et d'Hibari. Cet homme veut à tout pris nous prendre le domaine, c'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de créer cette agence de... »

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là sur le blanc et son plateau de boisson.

- Zero, chaton souffla la blonde sert nous du café et un verre de Brandy à eux deux.

Pendant que celui-ci les servait, la brune mit son grain de sel dans la conversation.

- Ma cousine disait donc que nous avons eu l'idée d'ouvrir une agence de location de garçon.

Les cousins étaient un peu choqués. S'ils avaient su de quoi il s'agissait, ils auraient décliné l'offre de suite même s'ils ne voulaient pas rentrer chez eux. Tout compte fait, Manion avait eu raison : ils avaient besoin de ce verre d'alcool. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui continua la conversation.

-Avant de vous inquiéter, je voudrais vous expliquer comment cela fonctionnerait on ne vous demande pas de vous prostituer, loin de là. En fait, nous voudrions créer un bar où des clients pourraient venir discuter avec vous vous ne seriez obligés à rien et en cas de problème, nous interviendrons. Vous auriez accès à trois salles où vous pourriez discuter au calme et selon diverses ambiances mais en tout cas, nous ne voulons pas d'une maison close pas de cochonneries ici.

Maxine eut un grand sourire et coupa la conversation à sa cousine.

-Vous pourrez loger ici, au château, profiter des infrastructures et occuper votre temps libre comme vous voulez hors de vos heures de travail. Pour votre salaire, il s'agira du all-inclusive de l'endroit et votre argent de poche dépendra de vos pourboires. Nous n'obligeons pas de tenue spéciale mais habillez-vous correctement. Et une dernière chose, vous devez être sympathiques avec les clients et vous avez le droit de refuser si les choses vont trop loin. En gros, c'est un travail assez aisé.

-Kufufu~ Ca a l'air pas mal. Pour moi c'est d'accord.

-J'accepte si je ne suis pas obligé de me mélanger dans les herbivores.

Les deux cousines se regardèrent un instant avant d'échanger un sourire complice. Les deux hommes quant à eux achevèrent leur verre sur le temps que Maxine et Manion échangent quelques mots. La brune se retourna en première et demanda à leurs nouveaux employés de choisir pour laquelle des deux ils travailleront.

-Oya~ Je pense que je vais choisir mademoiselle Manion. Et toi Kyôya demanda Mukuro.

-Je travaillerai pour le compte de Maxine au moins, ça m'évitera le harcèlement.

-Kufufu~ J'ai toujours su que tu préférais les blondes~

-Je vais te mordre à mort, misérable herbivore.

Le ton avait été tellement froid que la nouvelle supérieure du garçon prévoyait déjà le pire la concernant. Mais avec un élan de courage, elle entraîna Kyôya à sa suite pour lui montrer sa nouvelle chambre ainsi que le château. Mukuro et Manion se retrouvèrent seuls jusqu'à ce qu'un homme blond, à la coupe au carré débarque avec un grand sourire.

-Vous avez sonné ?

-C'est trop tard Shinji Zero est arrivé à temps, lui. Où étais-tu passé ? Ou plutôt, où dormais-tu ?

-Dans ma chambre.

-Il me semblait bien. Peux-tu aller faire les courses pour remplir le bar ? Demain nous ouvrirons notre club. Suis-moi Mukuro, je vais te faire visiter.

Avec un grand sourire, la brune se mit en route suivie de l'homme aux longs cheveux et tout ça dans un silence confortable. Elle les emmena d'abord dans l'aire centrale où elle présenta le terrain de jeu de son nouvel employé. Ils étaient dans une salle immense où des tables et des chaises luxueuses étaient disposées avec anarchie, un magnifique bar trônait au fond et une multitude de décorations parsemaient les murs. Le jeune homme fut alors dirigé vers l'aile ouest appartenant à son guide et il devait bien admettre qu'il était étonné par la grandeur des lieux : il y avait une porte à intervalles réguliers et la décoration était riche tout le long du couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Manion ouvrit laissant découvrir une chambre luxueuse. Il y avait un petit salon avec télévision, fauteuil en tissus de qualité,…

Sans se départir de son sourire, la jeune femme expliqua au garçon qu'elle le laissait s'approprier les lieux sur le temps qu'elle se rendait dans sa chambre pour régler quelques affaires. Une fois seul, Rokudo eut un soupir et commença à ouvrir les portes pour se diriger ensuite vers le lit et se laisser tomber dessus. Peut-être que finalement, il ne serait pas si mal dans ce château. Dans la chambre annexe, la brune sourit avant de se murmurer qu'elles allaient s'en sortir en fin de compte.

De son coté Maxine commença par montrer les différentes infrastructures du château. Elle lui montra les pièces de repos ainsi que celles où il pourrait accueillir les clients avant de passer devant la piscine située dans la véranda. Comprenant à l'air grincheux du jeune homme qu'il commençait à vouloir l'étriper, la jeune femme écourta la visite en le conduisant dans l'aile est. Arrivé au premier étage, elle lui ouvrit une porte et lui déclara que c'était sa chambre.

-Mes appartements se trouvent sur tout le dernier étage, si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose il suffit de me demander et si tu ne me trouves pas cherche un des jeunes. Sur ces dernières paroles remplie de sagesse elle referma la porte laissant Hibari seul.

Ce dernier examina sa chambre, elle était grande et luxueuse. Il y avait deux portes de chaque coté de la pièce, celle de droite contenait un dressing immense et celle de gauche une salle de bain presque aussi immense et luxueuse que la chambre. Alors que celle-ci était dans des tons neutres tels que le blanc et le beige, la pièce devant lui était faite avec toutes sortes de tons de bleus voir plus verts par endroit. Content de ses quartiers, Kyôya alla entrouvrir la fenêtre pour son petit Hibird avant d'aller s'étendre sur son lit. Et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps au dernier étage du château, sa " patronne " ouvrait une porte dans le fond de son appartement et rejoignait sa cousine dans la salle de bain.

- Oya, Maxine tout c'est bien passé? Tu en as mis du temps, je ne t'ai pas attendu!

- Je vois ça. Sinon je pense que j'aurais peut-être un peu de mal à dompter mon nouveau petit chéri mais j'ai une petite idée.

- Je suppose que tu vas faire comme avec Zero et l'humilier devant tout le monde dès le début.

- Non pas du tout c'est beaucoup plus vicieux cette fois-ci!

Voyant le regard sadique de la blonde, Manion n'en douta pas un instant et déclara qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir.

- OK OK. Et avec le petit Mukuro tout va bien?

- Bien sur, il fait du charme et puis je suis prête à parier qu'il va bien s'amuser.

- Je n'en doute pas enfin, je vais te laisser chérie. Je dois moi aussi me changer et voir si nos " amis " se sont arrangés pour venir à notre ouverture et aussi voir si tout est prêt.

- Désolée de te laisser tout faire. Oh mais je ne m'inquiètes pas après tout c'est toi qui doit leur faire la conversation.

Sur ces derniers mots, la blonde se releva et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans sa propre salle de bain.

Après avoir rapidement pris sa douche, elle s'habilla d'une longue robe de soie noire fendue jusqu'à la moitié de sa cuisse droite et se maquilla soigneusement. Une fois prête, elle sortit de la pièce et descendit dans les quartiers des employés.

Sachant que Zero devait probablement être en train de dormir tout comme Shinji, elle s'approcha lentement de leurs appartements communiquant. Avant de crier; " SI VOUS N'ETES PAS DEBOUT DANS CINQ MINUTES JE VOUS ATTACHE A QUATRE PATTES DANS LA SALLE DE RÉCEPTION ". Elle entendit clairement le boum de deux corps qui tombent et après un sourire satisfait elle déclara qu'elle les attendait dans la cuisine et qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'espace cuisine, elle vit son petit Tsunayoshi en train de cuisiner pour leurs invités. Sachant que tout allait être prêt dans les temps elle sortit sans bruit pour ne pas faire sursauter le petit brun et se dirigea vers salle à manger. En chemin, elle croisa les deux marmottes qui sans un mot la suivirent. Voyant que beaucoup de choses n'étaient pas faites, elle se mit en colère et aussitôt les deux hommes se mirent à tout arranger.

De son côté, Manion sortait de son bain et tomba nez à nez avec Mukuro. Sans attendre, elle lui balança son savon en pleine figure avant de se passer un peignoir pour se diriger vers le miroir.

-Que me veux-tu Mukuro ?

-Je vous cherchais car je ne retrouve pas mon chemin. En tout cas, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver nue.

-Souvent, quand je prends un bain, je ne porte pas de vêtements toi bien ?

-Kufufu~ Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Je me suis permis d'entrer car mademoiselle Maxine sortait d'ici.

-Ah je vois. Attends-moi deux minutes dans mon salon, j'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune réapparut habillée d'une longue robe d'un gris-vert similaire à ces yeux. L'habit était assez décolté et était fendu jusqu'à hauteur du genou gauche comme ça, elle était totalement ravissante. Sans se départir de son sourire, elle relâcha ses cheveux mi-longs et se mit en route suivie de Mukuro.

-Au début, nous servirons avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous soyez plus nombreux. Shinji et Zero seront là également et peut-être que Tsunayoshi se joindra à nous quelques temps.

-Tsunayoshi ?

-C'est un employé de Maxine. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous vous présenterons. Je compte aussi sur toi pour essayer de recruter et de ne pas saouler les clients.

Une fois arrivés devant la salle de réception, Manion lança un regard charmeur au garçon tout en ouvrant la porte aussitôt rentrée, un Shiji apeuré arriva et se blottit dans ses bras en expliquant que le démon l'avait encore exploité. La jeune fille lança un regard interrogateur à sa cousine qui se contenta de hausser les épaules pour continuer les derniers préparatifs de la salle. Cette dernière était déjà toute éclairée par des chandelles sur les tables mais aussi par des néons discrets.

-Hé le démon, Mukuro et moi accueillerons les invités et les guiderons ici. Je te laisse les directives de la salle ça te va ?

-Oui oui. Après tout, l'ange déchu est bien plus sympathique que moi au moins les gens ne fuiront pas de suite.

-Je te laisse faire le briefing de ceux de la salle. Je m'occupe de Muku~

Après un bon quart d'heure d'explications et quelques reproches pour la scène de la salle de bain, les premiers clients apparurent. L'air de rien, on voyait qu'ils étaient dans une classe aisée tous avaient des vêtements de bonne qualité et assez clinquants. Au départ, ils arrivaient au compte goute mais après une bonne heure, la salle de réception était bien animée et les deux qui d'abord montraient le chemin restèrent seuls. L'air de rien, Manion se faisait draguer par l'homme aux longs cheveux bleus c'était la meilleure celle-là.

Lorsque les premiers clients retournèrent, il devait être dans les alentours de trois heures du matin et l'air de rien, la fatigue commençait à gagner tous les travailleurs mais tout se passait bien et c'était l'idéal pour créer une bonne réputation à l'établissement.

_Vous pouvez toujours laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir~_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Voici le chapitre 2 pour ceux qui sont passés. Pas une seule review TT mais rassurez-vous, nous écrirons toujours vu que nous n'avons pas vos avis… Pour ceux-celles qui lisent cette suite, bonne lecture et ENJOY ! _

_°…° pensées Maxine_

_*…* pensées Manion_

**Chapitre 2~**

Tout le monde était allongé sur son lit respectif, exténué. Pour dire, même les deux patronnes n'avaient pas trouvé la force de compter leurs bénéfices de la soirée elles avaient emprunté le chemin de l'aire est, Maxine tout en plaisantant gaiement tandis que Manion portait ses hauts talons et se contentait de marcher pieds nus sur l'épaisse moquette du bâtiment. Les deux cousines se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant que la brune passe la porte qui l'amènerait dans ses quartiers quelle bonne idée elles avaient eue de faire communiquer leurs chambres.

Le matin, tous les habitants du château se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine et prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble ou plutôt, tout le monde remarqua l'asociabilité du cousin de Mukuro.

-Il y avait trop d'herbivores hier soir. Il y a moyen que je ne serve qu'au bar ?

-Chaton, tu as accepté de devenir hôte, le bar n'est pas pour toi répondit la blonde. Maintenant, on peut toujours s'arranger.

Aux derniers mots qu'elle prononça Zero et Shinji pâlirent; tu devrais faire attention souffla le blond avant j'étais à son service et je te jure que je préfère Manion et de loin.

Maxine se leva et s'approcha du blond; arrête de dire des bêtises mon petit Shinji. Tu n'as juste pas aimé ma blague. A ces mots, celui-ci s'étouffa tandis que le soi disant démon proposait un verre à tout le monde. Elle les prépara avant de donner un verre à chacun.

- Hn! Jamais je ne me laisserais faire par une petite herbivore râla l'asocial.

Avec un sourire Maxine se détourna de lui et déclara avec emphase que pour ce matin elle allait rester à la piscine avant de préparer tout pour le soir.

Chacun se trouva une activité sauf Kyôya qui retourna dans sa chambre. La petite blonde alla mettre un bikini avant d'aller se baigner et paresser au bord de l'eau. Deux heures plus tard, elle décida de s'habiller avant d'aller rejoindre son employé. Sans se préoccuper de la bienséance, elle entra pour découvrir le noir allongé sur son lit tout gémissant et en sueur.

- Oh comment allez vous demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- que m'as tu fais femelle? gémit celui-ci.

- Rien de spécial, juste une petite drogue de mon cru. Je ne supporte pas que l'on me tienne tête, tu aurais peut-être dû écouter les autres. Je n'en pas l'air mais je suis la plus sadique rit-elle. La dernière personne à m'avoir défiée était Zero et malgré tout il reste avec moi parce que je lui offre certaines compensations.

- Des compensations de quelle nature? cracha le noir. Et quelle est cette drogue sale herbivore.

- Je suppose que vous aviez compris la nature non? Je couche avec la plupart de mes employés et j'ose espérer que tu te joindras à moi.

D'ailleurs pour la réponse à ta question cette drogue est un puissant aphrodisiaque, de plus, il rend la personne qui l'a prise très faible. Le plus souvent, elle est incapable de se défendre ou même de se soulager ajouta-t-elle. Si tu veux je peux t'aider!

Avant qu'Hibari ait le temps de dire le moindre mot, Maxine s'agenouilla sur le lit à coté de lui, et glissa lentement sa main sur la poitrine du noir avant de descendre de plus en plus en direction de son pantalon. Sous ces attouchements, il poussa des gémissements qui devinrent plus forts encore quand la main de la blonde atteignit la verge tendue désir. Elle fit joyeusement plusieurs allers et retours avant d'entendre le cri de jouissance que poussa son presque amant. Je vais te laisser maintenant et tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis et fais en ma présence. J'aime les hommes rebelles mais il ne faut pas exagérer. De plus la dose que j'ai mise dans ton verre n'était pas forte, après une seule éjaculation elle se dissipe.

Suite à cette " discussion ", Maxine sortit avec le même sourire aux lèvres que depuis le début sachant que même si son chéri essayait de se libérer de son emprise il aurait dur. L'heure étant déjà bien avancée, elle alla vite se préparer pour faire les derniers préparatifs.

De son coté, le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire, il décida de se battre mais serait-ce assez?

17h00: Le club du château est ouvert.

Manion avait passé sa journée à faire la comptabilité du château et avait été agréablement surprise en voyant leur chiffre du premier jour mais elle savait que tout pouvait encore changer. Dans un soupir fatigué, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais vous n'êtes pas encore sortie du bureau depuis ce matin alors je suis venu voir comment vous allez. J'ai apporté à manger et à boire aussi.

-Merci beaucoup Mukuro tu peux les poser sur le coin de mon bureau.

-D'accord mademoiselle. Essayez quand même de vous reposer un peu avant ce soir car vous ne tiendrez pas un rythme de vie aussi fatiguant longtemps.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille.

Avec un sourire charmeur, le jeune homme posa le plateau où sa supérieure lui avait demandé puis s'assit en face du bureau. Il posa ses coudes sur le bord et regarda la brune sans ciller tandis que celle-ci continuait de compter comme si de rien n'était et ce malgré le regard dépareillé qui observait chacun de ses faits et gestes.

-Mukuro, veux-tu m'accompagner à Londres ? Je dois aller chercher des tenues décentes pour ce soir.

-Mais bien sûr. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir dois-je prévenir quelqu'un de notre départ ?

-Non, c'était prévu.

A 15h00, les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent au domaine les bras chargés de paquets de vêtements aussi bien pour Manion que pour Mukuro ce dernier s'était payé quelques habits décontractés ainsi qu'un paquet d'élastiques à cheveux. Il en avait assez de les sentir voler dans son dos, il préférait vraiment faire une queue basse. A peine avaient-ils mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il faisait bien trop calme. En effet, on n'entendait pas un bruit et pourtant, dieu seul savait comme ces grandes pièces résonnaient au moindre bruit.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'aire ouest, Manion comprit ce qu'il se passait et laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude Maxine le démon avait encore frappé et, vu le silence, ça devait être problématique.

Le soir arrivé, après avoir pris sa douche (en ayant verrouillé la porte), la brune ressortit les cheveux lissés, elle tomba nez à nez avec Kyôya. D'abord étonnée, elle remarqua ensuite une marque de morsure à son cou et soupira de peine ce garçon n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

-Elle m'a envoyé chercher une écharpe chez vous pour cacher la marque. Je la mordrai à mort.

-Suis-moi. Je vais te laisser choisir dans ma garde robe.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et proposa au garçon une écharpe qui se marierait à merveille avec ses habits. Une fois l'étoffe enroulée autour du cou, Hibari ressortit ce qui permit à Manion de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa glace et ne put se dire que Mukuro avait raison au magasin, elle était vraiment ravissante avec sa chemise blanche cintrée et son pantalon noir habillé sans oublier ses cheveux lissés et une légère marque de crayon sous les yeux.

Les premiers clients arrivèrent à 17h05 et au grand dam de Mukuro, un homme s'avança vers lui avec un regard fermé.

-Travailles-tu ici, Mukuro ?

-Oui, père.

Alors que le club venait d'ouvrir ses portes, Maxine vit un homme aux longs cheveux bleus attachés en catogan s'approcher du protégé de sa cousine. Sans rien dire elle s'approcha de lui suivie d'Hibari, lorsqu'elle entendit le ton quelque peu colérique de l'homme et la touche de panique dans les yeux de son propre protégé, elle décida d'intervenir.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur.

- Oui répliqua celui-ci sèchement.

Ne supportant pas qu'on lui parle de cette manière le sourire de la jeune femme se crispa mais elle répondit avec politesse; après tout elle était la patronne.

- Excusez-moi mais je suis une des patronnes de ce club et je ne peux pas vous laisser faire un carnage sans rien dire. Je vous prierais donc de me suivre, ma cousine et collègue étant la " chef " de Mukuro c'est celle-ci qui va vous recevoir. Je suppose que vous voudrez aussi parler à Hibari.

- Non je n'ai rien avoir avec ce déchet! s'exclama le bleu.

Fâchée mais ne pouvant faire un esclandre, elle pria le père de la suivre et le conduisit au bureau de Manion qui remplissait deux trois papiers avant de rejoindre la fête.

Elle les pria d'attendre quelques minutes dehors le temps d'informer la jeune femme. Sans prendre la peine d'écouter une réponse, elle entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Avec une fureur bien visible, elle commença à raconter ce qui venait de se passer et vit peu à peu sa cousine devenir dans le même état qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle sortit non sans un petit commentaire acide, elle fit un sourire un brin sadique en proposant à la petite famille d'entrer.

De son coté, elle retourna à la soirée; avec un hôte en moins elle allait devoir faire preuve de savoir faire. Ayant tout à coup une idée de génie elle décida d'intégrer leurs employés à la mêlée. Elle entra brusquement dans la cuisine et voyant le petit Tsuna sursauter elle fit un sourire immense et l'attrapa par le bras avant de le propulser dans le bar. Voyant tous les regards sur eux, elle s'exclama avec bonne humeur: Voici notre nouvel hôte, il s'appelle Tsunayoshi! Sinon n'oubliez pas que si vous avez besoin de quelque chose il suffit de le demander à un des deux serveurs et passez une bonne soirée.

Petit à petit les festivités reprirent et Maxine constata avec ravissement que le rougissement du petit brun avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit de certains.

La soirée continua ainsi jusqu'à la fermeture où la blonde se fit intercepter par certaines personnes influentes. Celles-ci voulaient en effet un ou deux des garçons présent pour accompagnateurs et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle leur proposa de revenir le lendemain pour la signature d'un contrat.

Dans un même temps, voyant un bel homme traîner à s'en aller, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour. Elle sourit au sursaut du brun et continua à lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Veux-tu que je t'aide?

- Avec méfiance, le jeune garçon répliqua qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide de sa part.

- Dis donc toi, un peu de respect pour tes aînés!

- Je ne dois mon respect à personne d'autre que ma marraine!

- Et tu la cherches parmi les riches clients? c'est étonnant!

- Ce n'est pas une cliente c'est la patronne!

La blonde ouvrit la bouche de stupeur avant d'éclater d'un rire cruel faisant frissonner le plus petit.

- Sache qu'aucune des deux patronnes n'as de filleul. Ma cousine ne voulant pas avoir de responsabilité de ce genre à son âge et moi; parce que Ritsuka est mort en même temps que son frère!

- Vous-vous êtes Maxine, Maxine Mason?

- Oui...

Étrangement le garçon éclata en sanglot avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de murmurer comme dans une litanie " marraine ".

Pour ce deuxième jour d'ouverture, Manion ne sortit pas de son bureau. Elle avait été bien trop occupée puis attristée pour se fondre dans la foule pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une multitude de souvenirs douloureux avaient refait surface et tout ça à cause du père de Mukuro.

FLASBACK

Maxine était rentrée précipitamment dans le bureau et manifestement, elle était de très mauvaise humeur. En quelques mots, elle expliqua la situation avant de faire rentrer monsieur Rokudo ainsi que son fils. Commença alors une magnifique discussion qui s'acheva par des haussements de voix venant de Myrkur Rokudo.

-Il est hors de question que Mukuro travaille ici vous m'entendez !

-J'ai ici le contrat de travail de votre fils et selon ces papiers, il est majeur. Il peut donc travailler pour bon lui semble et faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie vous n'avez plus le droit de l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de prostitution ou autre à moins qu'accueillir les clients d'un club d'hôtes soit un crime ?

-Exactement !

-Monsieur, je peux vous dire qu'avec tous les problèmes que j'ai eus en justice, le métier de votre fils est loin d'être illégal. Croyez-vous que je ne suis pas au courant de vos magouilles en tout genre n'oubliez pas que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon grand-père. Il serait fâcheux que j'aide certains journalistes à fourrer leurs nez dans vos affaires. A présent, je souhaiterais que vous preniez congé j'ai à parler avec mon employé ici présent.

-Vous êtes l'ange déchu. N'oubliez pas ce détail car tous les gens du milieu et bien plus encore sont au courant à propos de ce triste fait. A présent, veuillez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais profiter de cette soirée.

-Je vous en prie.

Manion avait un mal de tête inimaginable après avoir achevé sa conversation avec Mukuro. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lança un coup d'œil inquiet à sa patronne avant de reprendre son service en compagnie de Shinji qui lui, s'amusait vraiment bien.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

A la fermeture, le garçon au regard dépareillé retourna au bureau pour voir comment se portait Manion. Il savait l'effet qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on avait un différent avec Myrkur Rokudo l'impression de ne plus vouloir exister car il savait toujours trouver les faiblesses de ses adversaires et en tirer profit, comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Mukuro s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ce qu'il vit. La brune était bien là, oui mais avec une cigarette vissée aux lèvres et un verre d'alcool près d'elle tandis qu'elle était appuyée contre l'appui de fenêtre, avec un air pensif. Il savait qu'elle l'avait remarqué mais il ne bougea pas, étonné par la forte mélancolie que la jeune femme dégageait.

-Que me veux-tu Mukuro ?

-Je voudrais m'assurer que vous retrouverez votre chambre ce soir.

-C'est une demande de Maxine je suppose ?

-Non, elle est occupée avec un jeune garçon je suis ici de mon plein gré. Pour tout dire, je m'inquiète pour vous.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Ton père a raison, il faut que tu restes assez loin de moi après tout, je suis l'ange déchu. Je risquerais de te faire du mal sans le vouloir.

-Je me fiche de cette histoire. Plaisanterie mise à part, vous devriez arrêter de boire et aller dormir je vous attendrai devant la porte.

-Tu peux rester dans le bureau si tu veux, ça ne me gêne pas.

Dix minutes plus tard, Manion s'était endormie devant sa fenêtre et sans faire de bruit, Mukuro la referma avant de ranger la bouteille d'alcool sur le bureau pour ensuite soulever sa supérieure et prendre le chemin de l'aile ouest. Arrivé dans la chambre de la brune, le jeune homme la déposa sur le lit pus lui retira ses chaussures ainsi que son collier mais au moment où il se redressa, il sentit une résistance au niveau de son T-shirt. Il regarda la main serrée dans le tissu de sa veste avant de l'allonger à son tour après s'être déchaussé.

-Je reste cette nuit, ne vous en faites pas et dormez.

-Merci Mukuro.

Le jeune homme soupira tandis que le corps de Manion se blottissait contre le sien sans lâcher l'habit du jeune homme. Ce dernier sourit puis ferma les yeux, se laissant entraîner dans le sommeil.

Maxine était déboussolée, l'enfant s'était jeté dans ses bras et avait l'air de la connaitre alors qu'elle était persuadée que non. Toujours pensive, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi et décida de l'emmener dans une des chambres d'invités. Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de réception, elle vit Mukuro avec dans ses bras Manion dormant comme un bébé. Elle fit un triste sourire en se remémorant certains faits avant de se diriger vers sa propre partie du château. Lentement, elle monta les escaliers et s'arrêta à la porte d'une des chambres; elle ne put pas faire mine de déposer le petit qu'il s'était déjà collé à elle en gémissant. Elle reprit alors son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre et le mit sur le lit, lui murmurant qu'elle restait tout près de lui. Lentement, elle mit sa chemise de nuit et enleva les chaussures de celui qui se disait être Ritsuka Aoyagi, avant de se coucher à ses cotés. La même chose que dans l'autre pièce se produisit; le petit se blottit contre elle.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se leva, Maxine ne fit pas de bruit et alla prendre un bon bain entre temps, le petit se réveilla et paniqua jusqu'à ce qu'il entende du bruit dans la salle de bain. Il s'avança donc vers la porte en tremblant et toqua.

- Entre

- Je-je...

- Approche toi déclara la blonde en tapotant le bord de la baignoire. Explique-moi pourquoi tu crois être le petit Aoyagi.

- Mais c'est moi! Quand Oni-san a été tué j'étais dans la pièce à coté et avant de brûler, il m'a dit de sauter par la fenêtre et de ne faire confiance à personne d'autre que toi et que Sobi.

- Je vois, enlève ta chemise, je veux voir ta marque de naissance.

Le garçon retira son vêtement laissant apparaître une marque en forme de croissant de lune sur l'omoplate gauche. Sachant que seul son filleul l'avait, Maxine se redressa et sera de toutes ses forces Ritsuka qui se mit à pleurer doucement en comprenant qu'il était en sécurité.

Une heure plus tard, le couple sortit de la chambre pour aller se restaurer à la cuisine; c'est en plaisantant qu'ils y entrèrent surprenant les personnes présentes c'est-à-dire Kyôya, Shinji, Zero et dans une moindre mesure Tsuna.

Maxine eu un sourire sadique devant leur mine ébahie et commença à se moquer d'eux avec Ritsuka avant de s'installer à table. Deux trois minutes plus tard, la porte fut de nouveau poussée par l'autre maîtresse de maison et son employé chéri. Et la blonde recommença son manège tout en faisant des commentaires grivois.

-Bonjour quand même. Ca va tout le monde ?

Tous hochèrent la tête sur le temps que la deuxième maîtresse de maison et son supposé amant s'assirent. Maxine continua ses remarques salaces tout en dévorant un croissant jusqu'à ce que Manion lui propose de passer une journée ensemble dans un petit village proche afin de reprendre les bonnes habitudes à sa grande joie, sa cousine accepta.

-Mukuro, Shinji, faites l'inventaire du bar ainsi qu'une liste de ce que nous devrons commander quand vous aurez fini, vous pouvez vous occuper comme bon vous semble.

-Zero, mon chou, fais découvrir la maison à Ritsuka et laisse-le emménager dans la chambre en face de celle de Kyôya. Toi mon mignon, on va avoir besoin de toi comme chauffeur tu peux aller préparer la voiture on arrive. Tsuna, je te laisse congé, ne laisse pas les autres s'intoxiquer, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Après ces directives, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers l'un des garages tout en discutant de tout et de rien mais une fois derrière à l'arrière du véhicule, la vraie conversation commencera vraiment. En effet, une fois installées, Maxine posa la première question.

-Tu as couché avec Mukuro ?

-Non, j'ai dormi avec lui. Je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge, moi.

Suite à cette remarque, la blonde se détacha et plongea sur sa cousine pour commencer à la chatouiller jusqu'à ce que la brune capitule et aborde le sujet qui les gênait : l'ange déchu. En fait, tout avait commencé le jour où John avait mêlé Manion à une sombre affaire de vol et cette seule fois, tout avait dérapé.

-Tu te souviens de ce jour où grand-père et moi sommes allés chez ces gens pour une histoire d'argent ? En fait, ils m'avaient offert à boire et ça avait vraiment un drôle de goût parce qu'en fait, ils avaient mis de la drogue dedans ça tu le sais, on te l'a dit. Maintenant, je vais te dire les raisons. Grand-père avait roulé les types de ce clan et ils voulaient l'atteindre par mon intermédiaire ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que l'on avait eu des cours de combat au cas où. Ce jour là, tout a basculé pour moi. J'ai mal réagit à la substance de mon verre et j'ai été atteinte d'un moment de folie je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, j'avais un révolver près de moi ainsi que des couteaux. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce sont mortes ce jour là.

-Mais comment ? Et grand-père ?

-Il était sorti de la salle quand tout a dérapé, pour sauver sa peau je suppose. Tu vois, la version que l'on a donnée aux autres est vraiment différente, tu ne trouves pas ? John avait juste dit que j'avais tué un homme de main mais ce n'est pas vrai, la quinzaine de personne, je l'ai éliminée. Maintenant, tu sais tout.

-Pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ?

-Myrkur Rokudo me l'a rappelé. C'est pour ça que je suis restée au bureau après notre entrevue j'avais besoin de me calmer. J'aurais voulu t'en parler hier mais j'étais saoule et Mukuro est venu me trouver puis je pense que je me suis endormie.

-Ecoute, on va profiter de cette journée pour te faire oublier tout ça et puis peut-être trouverons-nous de nouveaux gars.

Maxine s'assit au milieu de la banquette et attira la tête de sa cousine contre son épaule pour la consoler ou du moins essayer. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers un petit salon de thé qu'elles connaissaient assez bien après avoir été commander, elles se dirigèrent vers une table où elles attendirent le serveur qui devait leur apporter leurs boissons. Un beau jeune homme avec les cheveux en pétard et les yeux turquoises s'approcha d'elles avec deux tasses fumantes.

-Est-ce vous qui avez commandé les chocolats chauds mesdemoiselles ?

-Oui heu…

Manion regarda la petite plaque où un nom était inscrit.

-… Toshiro.

Tout en souriant, la grande brune commença à former un plan pour essayer de parler avec ce garçon dans le but de l'enrôler dans ses rangs. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre en essayant.

° Tiens tiens, on dirait que Manion s'est trouvée une nouvelle proie. Je devrais peut-être l'aider? Mmm, non laissons-la faire et regardons plutôt le spectacle. Trois deux un et c'est partiiii °

Alors que Maxine était perdue dans ses pensées notre petit "ange" avait commencé sa petite scène de séduction.

- Donc tu es Toshiro... Enchantée de te connaître, je m'appelle Manion et celle perdue dans ses pensées c'est Maxine.

- Moi de même, mesdemoiselles

Les deux jeunes filles répondirent par un autre sourire; encore plus charmeur pour la brune. Celle-ci entama alors une conversation avec le petit blanc qui dura tellement longtemps que le patron de celui-ci s'énerva et le vira sans ménagement. Désolée pour le jeune homme et en même temps heureuse que cela serve ses desseins, la jeune femme parla.

- Puisque je suis à l'origine de vos problèmes, je vous propose de vous aider à les résoudre.

- Eh bien allez-y si vous croyez le pouvoir!

- Je vous offre un travail dans ma maison, bien sûr, comme les autres employés vous devrez venir y habiter.

- Et quel est ce job que vous proposez si généreusement demanda avec ironie et méfiance le petit blanc.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ricana la blonde, nous ne mangeons personne.

Pour ce commentaire, elle reçut un coup de pied de la part de sa cousine et décida de se taire pour voir ce qu'elle allait dire.

Manion commença alors à expliquer par le menu des choses qui faisaient partie du job à part entière sans pour autant lui annoncer clairement qu'il serait un hôte. Le jeune homme allait accepter malgré toutes ses inquiétudes, quand un homme débarqua.

- Mesdemoiselles bonjour.

- Oh bonjour Monsieur Callaway, comment allez-vous?

- Très bien, très bien. Hier, j'ai pris une grande décision, je vais devenir un client assidu du club.

* Oh non, il va tout gâcher mais je ne peux quand même pas le virer...*

- je vous remercie de votre confiance.

- Bien bien. J'aimerais vous parler d'autre chose, c'est à propos du garçon à qui vous parliez hier Mademoiselle Maxine. Je me demandais si c'était un hôte de votre club et si je pourrais le louer éventuellement.

- Hum, eh bien, c'est mon filleul et je ne pense pas qu'il deviendra hôte, il est trop timide avec les autres personnes. Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas nous en parlerons, si vous venez, ce soir.

- C'est d'accord, à tout à l'heure alors. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Toshiro ayant eu du mal à comprendre au début fit le rapprochement entre cette conversation et le nouveau club ouvert dans les environ par deux jeunes femmes. Avec colère, il demanda des explications d'une voix sèche.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Alors par quoi commencer ? Nous sommes vraiment désolées mais nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'écrire. Alors avec beaucoup de retard je vous l'accorde, bonne lecture~ _

Au début, Manion avait été prise de court puis avait donné rendez-vous au garçon le soir même vers 16 heures. Toshiro avait accepté car il avait vraiment besoin d'un travail et puis la brune lui avait bien certifié qu'il n'était obligé à rien.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent après avoir réglé l'addition puis se dirigèrent vers les magasins pour une simple journée de repérage elles avaient juste besoin de passer du temps ensemble sans se préoccuper du reste.

-Dis Maxine, qu'as-tu fait à Kyôya ?

-Il me semblait que tu ne voulais rien savoir. Je lui ai juste un peu forcé la main puis quand il m'a ignoré plus tard dans la journée en m'annonçant qu'il finirait par me mordre à mort, je l'ai coincé dans un coin et l'ai mordu dans le cou.

-Il a dû avoir super mal, tu aurais dû y aller moins fort.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que le début.

Dans un soupir, Manion continua de regarder les t-shirts noirs tandis que sa cousine fouillait dans le rayon voisin. Parfois, la brune ne comprenait pas où était le plaisir lorsqu'on blessait quelqu'un ou quand on essayait de le soumettre car pour elle, l'égalité était bien plus intéressante. D'un autre côté, c'était également ce qui avait foutu sa dernière relation en l'air.

La blonde regarda sa cousine pensive et dire que Manion était plus jeune qu'elle et qu'elle avait vécu des choses horribles. A présent, elle comprenait le besoin de solitude parfois extrême dont la brune avait besoin à une certaine date qui d'ailleurs, était dans deux semaines.

A l'heure prévue, les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent Kyôya à l'endroit prévu et montèrent dans la voiture sous le regard impassible du conducteur. Le chemin du retour se déroula dans le calme on aurait même pu croire que les cousines dormaient mais ce n'était pas le cas, Maxine regardait le paysage défiler tandis que Manion était une fois de plus plongée dans ses pensées.

Dès qu'elles arrivèrent au château, chacune des deux filles se dirigea vers son bureau personnel et régla la comptabilité pour l'une et les contrats de sortie pour l'autre. Comme la dernière fois, Mukuro s'invita dans le bureau de sa supérieure et lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée. Manion lui résuma ce qu'il s'était passé tout en continuant ses comptes sur le côté d'une feuille.

-Dans une semaine et demie, je vais partir d'ici pour environ une dizaine de jours, je compterai sur toi pour diriger Shinji et les nouveaux s'il y en a.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Je viens de commencer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que tu es apte à le faire sinon je ne te l'aurais pas demandé. Je peux compter sur toi ?

-Vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne ?

-Non, je pars seule tout est déjà réglé de toute façon. Je voulais juste te mettre au courant.

-Ca va aller toute seule ?

-Oui, je suis une grande fille non ?

-Sauf votre respect, vous me donnez l'impression d'avoir besoin d'aide mais après, c'est vous qui voyez.

La jeune femme leva les yeux de ses comptes et regarda l'homme devant elle à chaque moment qu'elle passait avec, elle en tombait de plus en plus amoureuse mais elle savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir. Jamais deux fois la même erreur, c'est assez douloureux comme ça.

Dans son bureau, Maxine venait de recevoir un homme qui prévoyait de lui emprunter Zero pour la soirée. Vu que son employé devait juste tenir compagnie à son client pour la durée d'une fête, elle avait accepté même en sachant que ça rendrait le travail plus difficile en salle. Dès que monsieur Snak sortit de son bureau, elle partit prévenir Manion et comme à chaque fois, elle rentra sans frapper puis s'arrêta de suite. Manion était serrée dans les bras de Mukuro et tous deux échangeaient un baiser des plus explicites sur leur relation.

A l'heure prévue, Toshiro était arrivé et avait de suite demandé son entrevue avec Manion. Etrangement, le ton était vite monté entre eux…Voyant sa chère cousine perdre son sourire à l'accusation du jeune homme, Maxine intervint:

- Calme toi Manion! Et toi, arrête de nous juger, penses-tu vraiment que les garçons qui travaillent dans notre club sont obligés?

-Malgré ce qu'ils peuvent penser, il n'est indiqué nulle part dans leurs contrats qu'ils doivent absolument rester.

- Tais toi! Je ne supporte pas les gens qui n'écoutent pas. Maintenant que la brune s'est calmée, je vais la laisser t'expliquer après tout tu ne serais pas mon employé. Et heureusement pour toi, continuais-je en marmonnant.

Sur ces paroles bien senties, la petite blonde partit lançant au passage:

Je prends la voiture, tu n'auras qu'à téléphoner pour la récupérer.

Elle sortit du restaurant et ordonna sèchement à Hibari de la reconduire au manoir. Lorsqu'elle arriva là bas, elle alla à l'écurie et sella son cheval pour ensuite partir au grand galop en direction des bois.

Ces brusques mouvement avaient averti la maisonnée, ils la regardèrent s'en aller avec tristesse pour certains. Maxine se montrait la plupart du temps joyeuse et malgré ses paroles et ses actes, les plus anciens savaient qu'elle était assez sensible. Ils connaissaient d'autant plus qu'ils ne la dérangeraient pas après tout la seule personne capable de la calmer dans ces cas-là était Manion.

Loin de la dans la clairière, une jeune femme pleurait comme une enfant. Plus personne ne pouvait voir en elle, le cruel et sanglant démon; elle murmurait des paroles sans sens pour les simples mortels même sa famille ne le savait pas.

" Je t'en prie petite lune, envoie le moi ce signe. "

Manion, justement, était toujours en train d'argumenter avec Toshiro qui s'était un peu calmé. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà gagné et que ce n'était plus que par mauvaise foi que le jeune homme refusait les termes du contrat... Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, la brune rangeait les papiers signés et se levait pour faire le tour du propriétaire avec son nouvel employé.

Durant ce temps, la petite blonde avait séché ses larmes et fait de son mieux pour cacher l'état de ses yeux rouges et gonflés, quand cela fut fait, elle se dirigea vers son étalon bai et d'un mouvement sauta en selle. Lentement, elle sortit de la clairière et mit Shesa au galop tout en se dirigeant vers le manoir.

A 17 heures pour l'ouverture du club, tout était fin prêt comme si rien ne s'était passé. Manion avait donné un jour de congé à son nouvel employé mais ce dernier avait refusé et commençait déjà à servir en salle. Maxine passait parmi les clients pour leur demander comment se passait leur soirée tandis que Manion et Mukuro accueillaient les nouveaux arrivants. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux et c'était tant mieux. La soirée promettait encore d'être bonne au point de vue bénéfices.

Lorsque la fermeture arriva, tous les habitants du manoir étaient vraiment fatigués et la plupart se dirigea rapidement vers leur chambre pour passer quelques bonnes heures de sommeil. Les gérantes quant à elles regardèrent vite les stocks avant de prendre la direction de leurs appartements. Cependant Manion s'arrêta plus tôt que prévu, devant la chambre de Mukuro.

-Tu ne dors pas dans ta chambre cousine ? Maxine n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser cette question…

-Je ne sais pas, Mukuro m'a demandé de passer en fait.

En entendant ces mots Maxine eu un sourire vicieux avant de dire:

- Amuse toi bien, ma chérie.

Riant toujours de sa petite plaisanterie Maxine tourna le dos à Manion pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Quand elle passa la porte communiquant entre les deux petits appartements, une surprise l'attendait sur son lit.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire même si elle n'était pas sûre que ce jeune homme soit vraiment Ritsuka. Tendrement, elle dégagea une mèche du visage de son filleul avant de passer dans la salle de bain où elle prit une bonne douche. Après cela, elle passa sa chemise de nuit et tira les couvertures pour se glisser entre elles, à peine sa tête eut touché l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps là, Manion était dans les bras de son nouvel amant et elle attendait tout simplement que le temps passe, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Mukuro s'en rendit bien compte et il rapprocha la jeune femme de lui si c'était encore possible. Il commença alors à lui faire des baisers papillons dans les cheveux tandis qu'il caressait doucement le dos de sa patronne. La brune soupira de bien-être et petit à petit, elle commença à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le matin, Manion se leva et eut la bonne surprise de trouver un plateau repas sur sa table de nuit ainsi qu'un Mukuro qui venait se recoucher près d'elle. Pour une fois, c'était à elle qu'on faisait plaisir et pas l'inverse.

-Kufufu~ Tu devais être fatiguée, il est déjà dix heures.

-Oh mon dieu ! Et les comptes alors ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je t'aiderai~

De son coté, Maxine se réveilla assez tôt, vers 6 heures environ, durant quelques instants elle regarda la moue que faisait son petit protégé en dormant avant de se lever.

Ce matin ci, plutôt que d'aller s'occuper du manoir, le blonde décida d'aller faire un petit tour dans les infrastructures sportives. Elle s'habilla donc d'un top de sport noir ainsi que d'un mini short de la même couleur, elle chaussa ses baskets et commença son échauffement par une petite course autour du manoir. Une demi-heure après avoir commencé, elle descendit au sous sol du bâtiment central.

Elle continua ses exercices par de la musculation et au moment même où elle se disait qu'un petit combat finirait bien son entraînement Hibari apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu tombes à pic mon chou, j'ai justement besoin de quelqu'un!

- Que veux-tu femelle?

- Ne venais-tu pas ici pour t'entraîner? J'ai besoin d'un partenaire, ça tombe bien non?

- Je vais de mordre à mort.

Ce ricanement fut le dernier son qui sorti de la bouche du noir avant que la "bataille" ne commence. Les coups pleuvaient sans pour autant blesser les deux adversaires qui esquivaient à chaque fois. Au fil des années, Maxine avait acquis des compétences de combat remarquables et elle s'en servait souvent pour se défendre…

En début d'après-midi, les cousines se retrouvèrent enfin dans le bureau de la brune. Les comptes étaient bon, très bons. Les clients n'hésitaient pas à consommer les boissons les plus chères mais aussi à réserver un garçon pour une soirée. Pour ce genre de service d'accompagnement, le prix était assez élevé. Les jeunes filles étaient en train de discuter lorsque trois coups retentirent à la porte. Mukuro rentra alors accompagné par Toshiro et Shinji.

-Dites en fait, maintenant qu'on y pense, vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit quand tomberaient nos jours de congés.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec stupeur, elles avaient complètement oublié de prévoir un horaire de congés.

Maxine eut soudain une idée de génie, demander ce qui les intéresserait comme moment de liberté.

- Moi j'aimerais bien avoir trois soirées de congé par semaine répondit le blond.

Dans son coin, Manion murmura un: " Sale paresseux, tu dors déjà toute la journée". Maxine entendant ces mots dut se retenir de rire et attendit la suite des propositions émises par les jeunes gens. Chacun des deux autres demandait à avoir une ou deux soirées de repos.

-Très bien Mukuro, ce soir je te donne congé. Toshiro, tu prendras ton jour demain et après je te remplacerai. Shinji, toi, tu as du temps libre en fin de semaine mais je vous veux tous pour le week-end. Je remplacerai en salle pendant que quelqu'un d'autre accueillera les clients.

La brune fit un petit sourire avant de se dire que devoir gérer ça allait être très difficile. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur sa feuille de comptes avant de se lever. Elle se sortit une cigarette avant de l'allumer d'un geste distrait. Entre temps, Shinji était déjà partit et Toshiro regardait sa patronne et Mukuro. Maxine elle, fulminait à cause du tube vissé aux lèvres de sa cousine.

-Qu'y a-t-il Toshiro ?

-Rien, avez-vous besoin de moi avant l'ouverture du club ?

-Non, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Le jeune homme est sorti, suivi du regard par la blonde. Cette dernière avait l'air un peu fatiguée et sur un autre monde…

Il fallut plusieurs appels de la brune avant que l'autre ne réagisse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la fumeuse.

- Rien! Rien... Tu sais soupira la blonde, tu devrais arrêter de fumer, tu vas te tuer si tu continues.

- Je ne ressemble pas encore à grand père à ce que je sache!

- Oui je sais mais je m'inquiète quand même. Enfin, je vais aller voir où en sont les préparatifs de la soirée, avec Mukuro en moins je vais devoir changer quelques peu l'organisation s'exclama le démon.

Tandis que Manion la regardais sortir, elle entendit sa cousine pester contre les congés et espérer que ses employés ne demandent pas aussi des congés cette semaine.  
Elle sourit légèrement avant de retourner à ses papiers.

La brune regarda son amant du coin de l'œil avant d'achever ses comptes. Elle n'était pas très motivée pour la journée mais elle devait bien faire aller les affaires.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce jour de congé ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas, j'irai servir en salle aujourd'hui pour prendre la place de Toshiro qui ira, lui, à la tienne.

-Comme tu veux alors.

Il est sorti après avoir posé un baiser sur le front de Manion. Dès la sortie de Mukuro, la brune se ressortit une clope et l'alluma dans un mouvement mécanique. Elle rangea alors son classeur et se décida à flâner un peu dans les couloirs de son manoir. Elle y croisa sa cousine de très mauvaise humeur.

- Ce sont vraiment des bons à rien s'exclama la blonde.

- Que se passe-t-il encore? soupira la brune.

- Tu te souviens qu'aujourd'hui, on commence légèrement plus tôt suite à une demande? Et bien ces incapables n'ont toujours pas fini de ranger les stocks de boissons, ils laissent faire Tsuna qui n'a pas le temps pour ça, et en plus...

- Calme-toi, tu as bien arrangé ça non?

- Ils ne font que me poser des questions sur leurs rôles dans la soirée vu qu'il y a un absent.

- Tu veux que j'y aie?

- Je t'en prie!

La brune fit un petit sourire sadique en s'approchant de Shinji et Zero. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'en cet instant, elle était prête à vraiment se fâcher et, dieu seul savait comment l'entourage de Manion faisait pour survivre.

-Vous deux. Dans une heure, tout est fini, c'est bien compris ? Et avant que vous n'y pensiez, Tsunayoshi est un cuisinier, pas votre larbin ! Et c'est Toshiro qui va aller accueillir les invités, je le remplacerai. Shinji, Zero vous servirez en salle avec moi tandis que Tsuna sera au bar avec Maxine. Si ça ne vous va pas, c'est à la porte.

A présent, le ton était calme mais bien rempli de menaces. Tous savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas prendre la brune à la légère. La blonde sourit et se détendit enfin un peu. Ca allait être une soirée difficile à gérer…

_Voili voilou la fin du chapitre qui, comme d'habitude, est très en retard. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions _


End file.
